Cooking Hikaru one shot
by miss89
Summary: Hana had got transferred to the Ouran Academy to increase her cooking skills. The shy girl as she is, she finds it diffucult to be around boys, but somehow not the twins.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by HannyHitachiin on Quizilla.

_Text in italic_ is either flashbacks or thoughts.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host Club or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Hana's last lesson for Thursday just ended. She sighed in relieve and packed her book and put them into her back before heading out of the classroom. It was only 2 months since she got transferred to the Ouran Academy. For some odd reason her parents wanted her to change school. As her mother said, it was better for her education and future.__

- "But mother! I have my friends here!" Hana stated and folded her arms over her chest.  
- "Hana, sweetheart. Can't you see it would be good for your education? You can become the best cook if you go to the Ouran Academy" her mother explained. The young girl glared at her mother before sighing heavily.  
- "I can become the best if I just want it and try hard enough. I don't need a snobbish place like Ouran to teach me" Hana said and felt her cheek start to burn. Whenever she became sad or upset, her cheeks started to burn and it almost looked like she was blushing and it pissed her off when people told her she was blushing when she was mad.  
- "Darling, there's nothing to discuss" her mother stated. Hana took a deep breath, not daring to say something again. When her mother was in that mood - there was nothing to do about it. The small brown haired girl lowered her head and stomped upstairs to her room.

Once she was out in the hallway, there were a lot of girls heading in one direction. Hana glanced after the girls.  
- "Hurry up! We have to be there when the Host Club opens!" one of the girls stated and dragged her friend along.  
- "Absolutely! I won't miss it" the other one replied sounding all excited. Hana followed them curiously. She had heard about the Host Club but never seen them or anything. Turning down another corridor the girls seemed to disappear. Hana blinked a few times. She stopped when she heard laugher and sighing from the other side of a door. She looked up and read the sign.  
- "Third Music Room?" she mumbled and slowly opened the door, to be met by a bunch of roseleaves. The large music room was almost filled with girls, and only a few guys were to be seen - a few quite handsome ones to be exact. The small brunette blushed not knowing if she should enter the room or not. She was always extremely shy when it came to new people.  
- "What do we have here? Welcome to the Host Club, princess" turning her head, her brown eyes met a pair of sea blue ones.  
- "I.. uh.." a bright blush appeared on the small girl's cheeks.  
- "Don't be shy princess.. come on in" he gestured, taking her hand leading her into the room. Hana felt a little uncomfortable with the many girls' look that they sent her as she walked through the room.  
- "So tell me my dear, what is your name?" the blond host gently asked her as he kissed her hand lightly. She blushed scarlet red and looked away in embarrassment. She just couldn't remain calm when a boy was near her, and especially not when he was acting that way!  
- "Oi my Lord! It's switching time" a sudden unison of voices stated. The blond host turned his attention to the twin hosts.  
- "B-but..."  
- "No!" the twins stated together making Tamaki pout and go in his emo corner. The brunette was dragged to one of the tables and got served some tea. She blushed red as a tomato. She wasn't used for them to be so close or gentle towards her.  
- "So what's your name?" one of them asked her sipping of his tea.  
- "Hana" she replied shyly and looked away.  
- "That's a pretty name" the other one stated. A shy smile played on her lips and she felt her cheeks practically burning hot.  
- "My name is Kaoru and his is Hikaru" the one of the twins stated and waved his hands back and forth between him and his brother. Hana looked from one to the other. _So identical_ she thought to herself and smiled shyly and nodded lightly.  
- "Na to me yu to" the words were said in such a low mutter that it would be incredible if anyone got the sense of what she said.

* * *

A couple of months passed and Hana came to the Host Club as often as she could – and was possible to convince herself to or managed to plunge courage to. Even though she never spoke up the most she felt quite comfortable whenever she was around Hikaru. Probably because he was carefree, and didn't care what people said. Kaoru on the other hand was more gentle and polite – when he needed to be of course! It had happened a few times lately that the two of them had pulled a prank on Tamaki – on purpose that is. And everything they had Hana giggle, slightly laugh. Something they found quite amusing since she never said many words.  
- "Uhm.. Hikaru, Kaoru? I was wondering... " she started with a light blush. The Hitachiins looked at one another before looking at her.  
- "Yea?" they asked in unison.  
- "I was wondering if... you'd come to dinner" she asked blushing scarlet red.  
- "Sure thing Hana! We'd love to!" Hikaru stated and hugged her by her shoulder.  
- "Yea that sounds great!" Kaoru stated from the other side of her. A shy happy smile spread on her features.

* * *

It was getting a little late and Hana had to go home, especially because she was going to cook tonight.  
- "Need a ride?" one of the twins asked as she was about to walk out of the school gates. The Beech residential was not far away from the Academy. Before she could think further more over the offer she was dragged into the black car.  
- "So Hana, how far is there to your place?" Hikaru asked the shy girl that was sitting in between them, blushing furiously. Somehow she managed to mumble something about that it was right down the next street.  
The car stopped in front of the big house and just as fast she had gotten into the car, just as fast she was out of it again, rushing to the front door. The twins looked around before following her inside.  
- "Nice place" Kaoru commented and scanned the hall and nearby living room with his eyes.  
- "Thanks" Hana replied shortly and walked into the kitchen, and put on the apron that as hanging next to the fridge. Her parents weren't home. They were on some art auction in New York.  
- "So.. what are the cooks going to make?" Hikaru asked looking around in the big kitchen. It wasn't exactly because neither of the two boys were used to be in a kitchen.  
- "I don't know yet" the brunette answered quietly and looked for some pots.  
- "Huh? Are YOU cooking, Hana?" the older Hitachiin twin questioned the small girl. She smiled and nodded her head before turning her attention to the food. The two boys looked at one another. They had never seen something get cooked before, so it was kind of exciting.  
- "Can we help?" Kaoru asked looking over her shoulder at the cookery book.  
- "Sure!" she replied and handed him the vegetables that needed to be cut. At first he looked at them, but after she showed him how to cut them, and it went quite well.  
- "Here, let me take that for you" Hikaru said as he took the pot that she was struggling a little with and put it on another flare on the cooker. Hana smiled and nodded and quickly turned her attention back to it, as to hide the pink blush on her cheeks.

* * *

- "Ouch!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed as he dropped the knife on the table.  
- "Kaoru!" Hikaru grabbed his hand. His left forefinger was bleeding from the cut the knife made when it slipped.  
- "Are you okay?" the small brunette asked as she handed him a plaster.  
- "Yea, I'm fine.. I'll clean it in the bathroom" he answered.  
- "I'll go with you" Hikaru stated but Kaoru stopped him and shook his head.  
- "Stay here and help Hana with the dinner.. I'll be fine Hikaru, I promise" he smiled and went to find the bathroom. He stared after his brother that just walked out of the kitchen.  
- "Hikaru! Uhm.. could you please help me?" Hana's small voice interrupted his stare and he turned his gaze towards her and nodded his head. They both reached out for the same pot and their hands touched. Quickly withdrawing their hands a blush spread on the boy's features and he pulled a smirk that made Hana blush hard.  
- "Hey Hana.. I kinda... like you" Hikaru broke the silence between them. Hana froze in the place, shyly biting her lower lip. He turned towards her and a light blush was visible on his cheeks. Both looked away in embarrassment.  
- "I.. I-I like you t-too" she finally managed to say. She blushed when she felt him lay his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She tried to avoid any sort of eye contact, but when he pushed his lips against her, she couldn't do anything else but look at him, since her eyes were snapped open. She didn't fight against him or anything she actually liked it and slowly kissed him back.  
- "I really do like you" Hikaru said as they parted, his hands still resting on her waist.  
- "I like you too, Hikaru" Hana replied and looked into his golden eyes. They stood like that for a while – just looking into one another's eyes.  
- "It smells good, is the dinner ready yet?" Kaoru's voice suddenly spoke. He stood with a playful smirk on his face, making the couple blush and quickly part. Hana nodded her head blushing furiously and fixed the rest of the dinner.

* * *

  
**From the author:** That was my Hikaru Hitachiin one shot. Hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review! ^_^**


End file.
